The Lovesick One
by Jaimie1
Summary: There is a new student at hogwarts and Harry falls in love with her but..................... Read and Find Out! My second attempt at a fanfic. Please review!


_ _

_ _

_ _

_A/N: After consulting my little brother (wasn't any help at all since all he talked about was killing Ron in a Quiditch game) and taking a **Long** hot shower I finally have some Idea's about what my next fanfic is going to be about._

**_Disclaimer: However how much I wish that they belonged to me, the characters, places, etc.in this story are not mine but are JKR's. I am not making any profit writing this; therefore if you tried to sue me you would not get very far. _**

**_On with the story!_****__**

_ _

The Lovesick One

By ~*Jaimie*~

Chapter 1 "The New Student"

It was 7:00am in the morning when the alarm went off in Harry Potters dormitory, which signaled that it was time for him to get up.Harry rolled over and hit the off button on the alarm. It then began to howl even louder.He put a pillow over his head trying to block out the horrible sound.

Harry finally gave in when the alarm began to play a trumpet, "Ok OK! I'm up I'm up!" he declared.

He opened the curtains and peered around the room looking at the rest of the 7th year students.It was the first day of classes of Harry's 7th year.Harry dragged himself out of bed, and began to put his robes on, which were brand new because he had grown out of the ones that he had had previously.(A/N: wow now that was an intelligent sentence. LOL had had had)

"Ron wake up" Harry said quietly.

"Huh? Oh…" "I'm up", Ron said groggily.

They quickly got dressed and went down the stairs to the common room where they met Hermione.

"What took you so long!" she yelled "I have been waiting here for 15 minutes!

"Sorry Hermione", Harry replied, "We are not used to getting up so early yet".

"Ok then, we better get down to the Great Hall" she said, "I heard we are getting a new student today", "He or she was stuck in a storm last night and was not able to get here for the feast", 

They went past the Fat lady and headed for the Great Hall. 

"Hey did you guys know that the new student is a 7th year too?"

"No", Harry and Ron replied still not clearly awake yet.

"Yeah", "He or she apparently was put in Gryffindor".

"Really." "So we have a new fellow Gryfindor", "big deal", Harry replied. "We get new ones every year".

"Yeah but if it is a girl maybe you could be hooked up, seems how you are the only 7th year Gryffindor without a girlfriend, except for Fred and George", Ron said matter-o-factly. "Even Neville has got a girlfriend" Ron went on, "C-

"I know! I know!" "He's going out with Cho Chang!"

"Sorry" Ron said rather weakly, "Don't bite my head off or anything", he added. Ron didn't know that Harry had had a secret crush on Cho since the 4th year, which was why Harry was so touchy on the subject.Just then they reached the Great Hall and sat down and began to eat their breakfast.

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everybody's attention, "may I relieve you great ladies and gentlemen from your breakfast's for just a minute", Dumbledore said while looking around the room with his twinkling eyes through his half moon spectacles, "I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwart's", there was silence through the great hall. Everybody was interested in who the new student would be.

"I hope that everybody will make miss Stacy feel welcome", Dumbledore said as he waved his hand to signal for whom Harry now knew to be Stacy, a girl who had been standing in the door to the Great Hall.Stacy entered and Harry's heart leaped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, at least in his opinion. Most people would say she looked normal with her long flowing red hair and her gorgeous blue eyes. But to Harry she was a veela. He was very pleased when she sat down across from Harry.

"Hi I'm Stacy Swartz," she said as she extended a hand towards Harry.

Fred, who was sitting next to Stacy, quickly grabbed her extended hand and said in a voice unlike his own, "Hi I'm Fred" "And this is my brother George" (A/N: I know what you are thinking, you are thinking that Fred and George are a year older than Harry and Ron and since Harry and Ron are in their 7th years, Fred and George would of graduated already. But let's all pretend that they flunked their OWL's and had to be held back a year)

"Hello Fred", ……"and George", "Pleased to meet you". "And you are….?" , Stacy said gesturing towards Harry.

Harry gave Fred and George an annoyed look and replied, "Hi I'm Harry…err….Harry Potter" he stuttered.

"Oh! I know who you are!", "You are that brave dude who has fought Voldemort multiple times and then finally defeated him last year!" she said surprised.

Harry blushed. He heard George whisper to Fred, "She's Hot! _Very _hot".

"So where are you from?", Harry asked ignoring what he had just heard George say.

"I am from the United States" , "I used to go to this _very_ small wizarding school called Byron school of witchcraft and wizardry. There were only about 100 students that went there……….. Harry didn't hear the rest of the stuff that she said because he was daydreaming about Stacy. He was finally brought back to reality when Stacy said, "Hey Harry", "Harry?" "Harry?!"

"Huh…..what?…oh" "what?" he finally said.

"Who is that cute guy sitting over at that table?" she asked.

Before Harry could figure out what table she was pointing out George interrupted, "Oh…… Malfoy?" "What do you mean _cute_?"

"He's hot!" Stacy exclaimed, "I bet he's got a lot of girls", she added.

"Yeah…..right" George said letting the "I" go on for a while.

"What", "Does his greasy hair turn you on?" Fred said holding back a giggle.

"Yeah and his nose too" Stacy exclaimed.

That was too much. George snorted and so did Fred, and milk sprayed all over the table, coming from both twin's noses.

"Not hot, she is definitely _NOT _hot" Fred whispered to George.

Stacy didn't seem to notice but Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been quiet through the whole conversation, were all holding back smiles. Harry still thought Stacy was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but also thought she had bad taste in guys and would have no chance with Malfoy and decided not to worry. But….he was wrong……. He was very wrong…..

End of chapter 1

A/N So it is just a little ironic. But trust me it will get better.

Harry: why do I have to be the lovesick one in the story?

~*Jaimie*~: Because. You're the hero of the story.

Harry: But why can't it be Ron or Neville?

Ron: Hey!

Neville: That was uncalled for!

~*Jaimie*~: It is my story and I can choose whoever I want to be the one to be lovesick. Anyway Harry, it will get better don't worry.

Neville: Hee hee I get Cho Chang!

Harry: Oh shut up.

A/N: I am just having a little fun with my characters. ::Grins::Sorry if it sounds a little weird. It is bedtime for me now.. ::Yawns:: Adios! Amigos! 

The Lovesick One

By ~*Jaimie*~

Chapter 2 "Roses and Chocolates"

A/N: Ahhhh! There's a bug on my screen! Yuck! ::wrinkles nose:: Anyway! I am not sure how the story is going to end up. As of right now I don't have many ideas. We will just have to see where we end up! ::switches to evil voice:: Muhuhuhaha! ::evil voice off::On with the story!

Harry spent the rest of breakfast talking to Ron and Hermione, for it annoyed Harry to hear Stacy ask multiple questions about what Malfoy was like. Right then Professor McGonagall came around handing everyone his or her schedules. 

"Damn, we got potions with the Slytherin's again!" Ron exclaimed, "why does it seem like every year Snape manages to make that small arrangement?" he added.

"I would think that it is obvious", Hermione replied.

"Yeah, just so he can pester the Gryffindor's in front of the Slytherin's" Harry finished Hermione's sentence.

"Hey, there is a new Professor for defense against dark arts this year", Hermione began, "but it doesn't state whom it is though", "I wonder what _this one _is like" "we have had all sorts, deatheaters, deatheaters with polyjuice potions-

"And mindless gits like Lockhart!" Ron teased.

"Well, I wasn't going to put it that way", Hermione huffed. 

The three of them walked down to the dungeons to their first class, which was of course Potions with Snape. 

Before class was even started Snape managed to take points off of Gryffindor, " Weasley! Potter! 10 pts. each off of Gryffindor for breathing in my classroom".

"But- But- " Ron started to protest. But Harry elbowed him in the side. "Ow!, what was that for!" Ron whispered loudly.

"Don't give him any more chances to take any more points!", Harry whispered back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the desk in the back of the classroom farthest away from Snape. The rest of the class went by very slowly, because all Snape did was make them copy down notes for making a complicated love potion. Harry spent the class gazing and daydreaming about Stacy who was only sitting two desks away. Until, of course, he noticed Stacy doing the same thing to Malfoy. _Jesus, what does she see in that greasy slime ball?!_ Harry thought. 

At lunch Stacy once again sat across from Harry.Harry was chattering with Hermione and Ron about what kind of adventures they were going to do this year when Malfoy approached the table. 

"Hey Potty and Weasel!", "What's up!" Malfoy said with a sneer."And who's the Babe?" Malfoy added gesturing towards Stacy. 

"Hi I'm Stacy!" Stacy said quickly extending her hand (quite eagerly) towards Malfoy. Malfoy took it and stared deeply into her eyes. There was a long pause before they let go of hands blushing with embarrassment.

"Would you like a grand tour of Hogwart's?" Malfoy asked her.

"I would love to" Stacy said dreamily. "I will see you guys later" she said as Malfoy led her out the door of the great hall.

"I can't believe what I just saw" Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah,A Slytherin asking a Gryffindor to take a walk with him" Ron added.

"I can't believe that!" Harry screamed. "What does he got that I don't got?!" Harry yelled angrily. 

"I don't know, apparently he has got the looks", Fred, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, said through giggles and snorts from George.

"Yeah maybe you should put axle grease in your hair Harry", "then maybe she will notice ya", George said while laughing and pounding his fist on the table.

"Harry you need to settle down", Hermione said concerned, looking at Harry's red with anger face.

"I can't believe this!" Harry said as he got up suddenly and stomped out the door of the Great Hall. He went all the way up to his dormitory. Twenty minutes later Hermione came up to inform Harry that herbology was about to start.

The rest of that day went by in a blur to Harry since he spent most of his time angrily thinking about Stacy and Malfoy. That night in the common room Stacy announced that she was officially going out with Malfoy.

"Isn't that sweet?!" she exclaimed. "He asked me right before I had to go to herbology.

"Your going out with a Sl- " Fred began but was cut off by Hermione who stomped on his foot.

The rest of the Gryffindor's didn't say a word about the unusual relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Harry went to bed depressed. 

_Now what?_ Harry asked himself. _The prettiest girl in school is going out with my most hated and disliked enemy._ He thought angrily. 

The next morning at breakfast when the usual fluttering of Owl's came signaling the arrival of the mail Harry was surprised to see Hedwig land on the table in front of him and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. Noticing the untidy scrawl he knew whom it must be from.

Dear harry,

I haven't seen ya since last term. Come to me hut during your evening break. Bring ron and hermione with ya. See ya soon!

Hagrid.

Harry was thrilled to get a letter from Hagrid. He always looked forward to his little visits to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. As Harry was telling Ron and Hermione about his letter from Hagrid another greasy looking owl landed on the table in front of Stacy. Harry had no doubt in his mind. He knew whom it was from. 

Ron snorted and whispered into Harry's ear, "Malfoy's owl looks a lot like Malfoy doesn't he? 

"Or is it that Malfoy looks a lot like his owl", Fred giggled, and George joined in to the snorting and giggling.

Stacy untied a letter and a parcel from the owl's leg. Harry watched as Stacy opened the letter first. As she read it a smile broke over her face and when she was finished she said, "Awww that is so sweet!" She then opened the parcel, which contained a box of chocolates and a rose.

Harry was about to be sick, "what do we have first hour today?" 

"History of magic", Hermione replied.

"Let's go then" Harry said quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"You like her don't you Harry?" Ron asked while they were walking to their class.

"Like her! I'm in love with her and she barely even notices me!" Harry yelled rather too loudly.

"Well…. Try to get her attention then", Ron said simply, "You aren't worried about Malfoy getting mad at you or anything are you?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed.

After history of magic class was "Defense against Dark Arts". Harry, Hermione, and Ron were excited to meet their new teacher but were afraid of who it might be. When they entered the classroom all their fear's vanished because sitting behind his desk was none other than Professor Lupin himself. 

"Hi Harry! And Hermione and Ron", "how are you guys?"

"Good" they all replied, shocked at seeing Lupin there.

"I decided to come back. I am not going to let those rumors about werewolf's bother me, and Dumbledore begged me to come back", Lupin explained.

That Defense against Dark Art's class was the best that they had had since…..well since Lupin teached the last time. It was also the first time that Harry didn't worry about Stacy and Malfoy. 

That night Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way to Hagrid's hut. When they entered Hagrid greeted them with a big smile, "How are you guys!?" Hagrid said with his big booming voice.

"Good" both Ron and Hermione replied.

"What about you Harry?", Hagrid asked concerned, "I see that you have put a little muscle into those arms of yours from quiditch practice an' all" Hagrid said with a beaming smile.

"I'm fine"Harry said flatly.

"Obviously 'our not" Hagrid said frowning "Come on you can tell me".

"He's lovesick" Ron said answering Hagrid before Harry could.

"Ooooh I see…….well love has it's ups and downs" Hagrid said sadly. Harry knew that Hagrid was thinking about Madam Maxime.

"Don't worry about 'er", "soon life will go on" Hagrid said in a faraway voice.

After about an hour the trio left the hut and began to take the long walk up to the castle. Suddenly the three of them heard a rustling in the bushes. They all jumped.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"I dunno but let's keep going" Ron said with a frightened voice.

"I wanna know what it is" Harry said curiously. 

"wait! Don't we are near the forbidden forest! It could be anything" Hermione said quietly but in a demanding voice.

But Harry didn't listen. He was already creeping towards the bush. Very quickly Harry pulled the bush out of the way.

Hermione screamed. Ron gasped. Harry just looked with a dumbfounded expression. It was Malfoy and Stacy. They were on the ground with Malfoy's arm wrapped around Stacy. They must have been kissing because Harry noticed that their hair was all messed up.

"ARRRRG! What are you two doing here!" Harry yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Can't a guy get some privacy?" Malfoy sneered.

"We were on our way up to the castle" Hermione said calmly. "Weren't we Harry?" but she didn't give Harry time to answer. She grabbed Harry's arm firmly and pulled him towards the castle.

When the three of them got to the Gryffindor common room everybody was in hysterics. 

Fred and George informed in angry voices, "That scum ball showed up to the Gryffindor entrance looking for Stacy!", "that girl _told _a **SLYTHERIN** where the entrance to Gryffindor tower is!" 

"I am beginning to dislike that girl" Neville added to the hysteria. 

That night was way too much for Harry.Over the next few weeks Harry stomped around looking depressed and angry. Every time he caught sight of Stacy he would stomp off in the other direction. 

One night, 3 weeks after the ordeal in the bushes, Stacy decided to confront Harry, "Harry?" she said quietly as Harry desperately tried to get away from her. "Why do you hate me so?!" she asked yelling as Harry began to run the opposite way.

Harry stopped. _This is silly_ he told himself. By ignoring her she thinks I _hate_ her but to be honest he was in love with her. More love than he had for Cho Chang. 

But Harry was too embarrassed to tell her so all he said was, "I dunno" and continued to walk the other way. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! _Harry told himself _Tell her!_ His conscience was saying. 

Stacy yelled after him, "you can tell me whatever it is!" but Harry didn't hear her, for he was already up the stairs and in the 7th year dormitories. 

**End of Chapter 2 **

** **

A/N: So right now Harry is lovesick for a girl but she is in love with Malfoy. Ironic isn't it? Anyway that is the end of chapter two. This is only my second story. Oh and by the way, there are other people with the same name as me so when I put the author it will be signed : ~*Jaimie*~ so you will know that it is me and not some other Jaimie.Well……Ta Ta for now!

Neville: wait wait! I want to know something. How come Stacy doesn't like Harry much?

Harry: Hey!

Stacy: I never said that. I just don't see him as somebody that I could love…._yet._

~*Jaimie*~: Shhhhh! Stacy! You are going to give out too much information!

Stacy: Sorry

Harry: I don't like how I have to suffer and all.

Ron: yeah why can't Harry have Cho Chang?

Cho Chang: Hey! Neville is my guy, not Harry. No offence Harry

Harry: none taken.

The Lovesick One

Chapter 3

"The Unexpected Love"

The next day Harry decided that he would forget about Stacy. Maybe someday, but for right now Harry didn't want to worry about someone that didn't have any attractions to him. But that changed over the next week when the trips out to the bush, no doubt, became more frequent.Every night Malfoy would show up at the Gryffindor tower entrance, and again every night the same arguments broke out in the common room about Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. Harry then began to go into a sort of deep depression. He would not talk to anybody unless he was talked to. In potions the next morning Snape took points off of Gryffindor because Harry hadn't talked back to Snape after Snape had made a rude comment about the bags under Harry's eyes from lack of sleep.One night as Harry lay in bed thinking about Stacy he heard an odd noise coming from the common room. Harry figured it was Fred and George but since he couldn't sleep, decided to go check out what they were doing. So Harry opened the curtains of his bed and glanced around the room to see who was up and who wasn't. Everybody was sleeping soundly. Harry crept down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he didn't see anything unusual at first but when he glanced at one of the large chairs he saw not Fred and George but Stacy and……………

Malfoy! _What is **HE** doing here?!_ Harry thought.

He was about to go kick Malfoy out when he heard Malfoy say something to Stacy, apparently not knowing that Harry was listening, "Give it to me".

"No Malfoy! No! Stop!" Stacy screamed.

"You will do anything I say!" Malfoy yelled back.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that Malfoy was low but not _that_ low. Harry came out from hiding and yelled in a furious voice, "Leave her alone!"

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, "Want to join the fun?" He asked with a sneer.

Harry thought about it then said, "That girl…..That girl deserves more than what you can offer and should get the respect that she deserves!", "I will ask you again to leave her alone, and leave my sight!!!!!" Harry yelled with more fury than he had in a long time. 

Malfoy didn't move. This made Harry really mad. He had left his wand back in his dormitory but he didn't really care. Harry had grown some muscle in the last couple years and was much stronger than Malfoy. Harry approached Malfoy and with all his might hit Malfoy right in the side of the head. Malfoy gave a surprised look and fell limp. From all the commotion the rest of the Gryffindor's had woken up and had appeared at the bottom of the stairs. All they did was stare open mouthed looking at what Harry had done, all except for Fred and George who were whooping and cheering for Harry.

"Harry, How am I ever going to thank you?!" Stacy asked with shock.

"Don't mention it" Harry said calmly. "But for right now I think I have to find a way to get Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey", Harry said, "He don't look so good" he added.

Harry muttered _Mobilicorpus _and Malfoy slowly was pulled into a standing position. He was hanging only a few inches above the ground. Harry then began to direct Malfoy out of entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait! Harry let me go with you" Stacy yelled as she quickly ran after Harry.

"Ok" "that is probably a good idea" Harry said, relieved that he wasn't alone to give the long explanation.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a puzzled look and took Malfoy into the Hospital wing and left Harry and Stacy outside to wait. A few minutes later Dumbledore came out of the hospital wing with a displeased look on his face. 

"Harry, I am going to have to ask you why Malfoy has a concussion but first we are going up to my study" "Harry, Stacy follow me please"

"Uh oh Harry said under his breath"

When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's study, Dumbledore whispered " Boggart" and the gargoyle opened up and showed some stairs and then Dumblemore's office. Harry had been there plenty of times, but never when he was in this much trouble. Harry knew that he would be expelled for sure.

As soon as Harry and Stacy entered, Fawks flew and landed on Harry's shoulder. Stacy gave Harry a puzzeled look, Harry just shrugged.

"First, Harry I would like to know _how_ Mr. Malfoy ended up with a serious concussion", Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, he was-

"I just want to know _how_ Harry" "Not why he deserved it" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I punched him in the side of the head", " I didn't think that it would knock him out".

Dumbledore gave Harry a funny look and replied, "Most of us don't know our own strength until we are provoked". " Ok now _what_ did Mr. Malfoy do?"

Stacy cut in "He was trying to take advantage of me and Harry here saved me", 

"Oh I had no idea", Dumbledore said shocked. "Well I think we have explained enough, Harry…Stacy back to your dormitories". 

And with that Harry and Stacy turned and started out the door, "hey Harry, wait" Dumbledore said.

"Huh" Harry said turning around.

"You have showed a lot of bravery tonight, and I award Gryffindor 100 points", Dumbledore said beaming.

"Ok" Harry said as he and Stacy began to make their long journey back to Gryffindor Tower. Neither of them said anything until they got to the Gryffindor common room.

"Good night Harry" Stacy said with a sweet voice.

"Good night Stacy" Harry said a little confused.

Harry went up to his dormitory and crept into bed. The rest of the Gryffindor's had gone to sleep. Harry knew that there would be a lot of rumors around school the next day. But Harry didn't really care. Malfoy deserved everything that he got. Including the concussion and the many days in the hospital wing, no doubt. About an hour later Harry was still awake. He could not sleep, because he had so much stuff on his mind, so he crept down the stairs and sat in one of the big soft chairs. A few minutes later, after Harry had almost drifted off to sleep, Stacy appeared with a large quilt.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Harry asked.

"Yup" Stacy replied. She sat down in one of the chairs next to Harry and bundled up in the blanket.

She was snoring after only a few minutes. _Well I guess that's that_ Harry thought, as he got comfortable again. Harry wished he had brought a blanket like Stacy but in a few minutes he fell asleep as well. In the middle of the night Harry was awakened by Stacy cuddling up next to Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked surprised but pleased.

"You were shivering" Stacy replied simply.

"Oh" Harry said. She was right, he was freezing, but as soon as Harry felt Stacy's warm figure next to him, he instantly became warm, inside and out.

"Harry, I need to talk to you" Stacy said seriously.

"Huh?" Harry said sleepily.

"What you did for me tonight was not just an act of bravery, it was an act of love" she started, "And I would like to thank you for it" she said finally. "Do you remember what you said, you know when you said, "that girl deserves more than you can offer, that girl should get the respect she deserves" I will never forget that Harry" 

"Really?" Harry asked, not sleepy anymore, even though it was 3:00am.

"Yeah, It changed the way I look at you", " I always thought you were the brave kid with too much ego", "but you're not and I see that now".

"I have something to tell you too," Harry said gathering his courage.

"What?" Stacy asked hoping it was the same thing that she was thinking.

"I think I am in love with you" Harry said finally, relieved to get it off his chest. 

"I think I am too," Stacy said slowly leaning ever so closely to Harry. They both looked deep into each other's eyes and then finally their lips met. It was just like what Harry imagined since the first day that he met Stacy. After a long deep passionate kiss they both pulled away and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when the rest of the Gryffindor's came down the stairs and saw Harry and Stacy sleeping they all knew what must have happened.

Fred and George poked at Harry and Stacy, "Hey loverbirds, time to get up!" they said in a singsong voice. 

Harry and Stacy sat up instantly, knowing that their secret was revealed. They both didn't say anything to each other and quickly went to separate dorms to get ready. When Harry reappeared in the common he was greeted with woops and cheers from the rest of the Gryffindors. They were all happy that Harry had finally found somebody. Ron patted Harry on the back and said, "Nice job buddy, not bad at all".

"Hey leave Harry alone sweetheart," Hermione said to her boyfriend of the last two years. (A/N: I bet you guys didn't know that did you? When I said at the beginning of this chapter that Harry was the only one without a girlfriend, I meant it ::Grins:: J)

Two days later Malfoy got out of the hospital wing early in the morning and when he saw Harry's arm wrapped around Stacy's waist as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry just smiled and pulled Stacy closer to his side. After breakfast was potions, which Harry was not looking forward to. He knew that Snape would make some comment and sure enough, Snape took points off of Gryffindor for Harry sitting next to Stacy in the back of the room. Malfoy kept flashing Harry angry looks at Harry all through potions, and at the end of class he whispered into Harry's ear, "Had to take something drastic like saving the girl's life to make her notice ya huh?" he said with another one of his ugly sneers. 

"No Malfoy, see that is where you are wrong, It was what he said that made me notice him, treat a girl with respect Malfoy" and with that Stacy grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the classroom away from Malfoy. (A/N: as I write this "Bye Bye Bye" comes over the speakers. It just seems so fitting for this scene doesn't it? J )

"You are charming without the flowers and candy!" Stacy said angrily to Harry.

Harry took that as a comment, and whispered into her ear, "I noticed you because you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen". Stacy just smiled back. That night in the common room Harry and Stacy once again slept in the overstuffed chair. They had found that they slept better in each other's arms.

End of Chapter 3

Harry: Chapter 3 is my favorite chapter so far.

Stacy: Yeah I think so too.

Malfoy: I don't.

Fred: Well DUH!

~*Jaimie*~: Hey don't be mean to Malfoy! ::switches to sarcastic mode:: there could be a perfectly good reason why he is the way he is. ::switches back to normal mode::

Malfoy: Yeah don't be mean to me!

George: Oh shut up greaseball!

Malfoy: ::sobs:: 

The Lovesick One

Chapter 4

"The Duel"

The next morning Harry found that Stacy had already gotten up. _That's odd_ he thought. He figured that she was in the library or something so he didn't worry about it too much. Until at breakfast when he received a very disturbing letter. It came from the leg of a _very_ greasy Owl. It read:

Harry Potty,

If you ever want to see your beloved girlfriend again, be in front of the whomping willow at 11:00 tonight. Come alone. 

Your worst enemy,

Malfoy

Harry's heart fell to his knees as he read the letter.How could Malfoy do something like this? Harry knew that he was serious. Over the years Malfoy seemed to think he could get away with everything. Harry didn't even want to think about what Malfoy would do if Harry told someone. So that night Harry left the castle alone. There was a full moon so Harry moved rather quickly. When he reached the whomping willow he saw nothing out of the ordinary. That is of course if you don't think that a tree that punches and kicks its branches is unusual.He didn't see Malfoy, and unfortunately he didn't see Stacy either. Harry was worried about what Malfoy was doing to Stacy right now. Suddenly Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Malfoy who was sneaking behind the tree, obviously thinking that Harry could not see him. Harry didn't see Stacy though. He snuck up behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. Malfoy jumped. He hadn't known that Harry was behind him.

"Where is Stacy!" Harry said in a demanding voice.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out", Malfoy said with an evil smile.

"How do I find out?!" Harry yelled again.

"Well it is quite simple" Malfoy began, "We duel and winner gets Stacy".

"How am I going to know if you will keep your word?" Harry asked with a suspicious voice.

"I will show her to you", Malfoy said "Snape! Bring her out here so Harry can see her". 

Harry gasped. Snape came out from hiding behind a tree nearby with his wand pointed at Stacy's heart. Stacy looked frightened. She was giving Snape the most dishonoring look that Harry had ever seen. Harry gave Snape a long hateful stare. 

Snape just shrugged and said, "I never miss a chance to make you angry Harry". "I love to watch it". Snape said gleefully. 

Harry looked at Stacy and said, "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied with a frightened voice.

"Well are we our aren't we?" Malfoy asked with an impatient voice. 

"Yeah" Harry said confidently.

"Ok then lets start" Malfoy joyfully said.

"Men…..man and boy, wands ready!" Snape said like he was an announcer at a baseball game.

Harry pulled his wand and held it out in front of him facing Malfoy.

"GO!" Snape said eagerly.

"_Expelliarmus"_ Harry said quickly. But at the same time Malfoy yelled "_Blockermus"_ which was a spell that blocks other spells. Harry's disarming spell did not work. He thought to himself and quickly decided what he was going to do.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Malfoy bellowed taking Harry's idea. But Harry was ready. Just as Malfoy cast his spell Harry yelled "_Reflectirmium!"_ It was a spell used to reflect spells onto the one who cast them. Just then Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and landed in Harry's hand. Malfoy gave Harry a defeated look. But then, just as Harry thought that Malfoy had given up, Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out a knife, which was about 8 inches long. 

"Uh oh" Harry thought out loud. Harry forgot every spell that he had ever learned since he was eleven. Malfoy closed in on Harry and pushed him onto the ground. He had a determined look on his face. Malfoy sat on Harry's stomach and raised the knife over Harry's chest. Suddenly Harry heard a growl behind him, and then felt a hard blow to his head and then finally Harry went black.

_Harry was in a field of wildflowers. Next to him was Stacy who was more elegant then ever. Then all of a sudden about a 1,000 Snape look-alikes began to circle in around Harry. Suddenly Stacy left Harry's sight and now it was just Harry and the 1000 Snapes. At least Harry thought so until Harry saw someone standing behind the crowd of Snape's. It was Voldemort! He was even more paler and evil looking then he was when Harry saw him a year ago. Harry screamed, for it hurt Harry's eyes to look at Voldemort._

_ _

Then suddenly Harry opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. He was sweating all over from the nightmare. By the side of his bed, Stacy sat looking worried and anguished. 

She looked up and a relieved smile broke across her face, "Harry! I'm so glad that you woke up!""We thought you would never wake up!" she said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Harry said while he began to sit up but was forced to lie down again because it made him dizzy.

"Malfoy was about to stab you when…" she began thinking back, "When a wolf appeared", "But it was the weirdest thing because the wolf looked very familiar",

Harry knew who the wolf was. He thought back and remembered the full moon. It had to have been Lupin, for Lupin was a werewolf.

"Anyway" "When Snape saw the wolf he freaked out and kicked you in the head" Stacy went on.

"Which would explain this bone-breaking headache that I have" Harry said with a grimace.

"Then the wolf pounced on Malfoy and kept him from stabbing you", "after that he and Snape fought and the wolf finally got Snape under control" "then he brought you, Snape, Malfoy and me up to the castle. Snape and Malfoy are being questioned at this moment by Dumbledore" Stacy finished.

"Wow! That is a lot of information to swallow in one day" Harry said with a smile.

"Oh Harry!" Stacy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I would never see you again". "I realized how much I need you", "I had plenty of time to think, 4 days as a matter-o-fact, to-

"Wait how long have I been here?" Harry asked.

" Four days" Stacy replied, "You were in a coma" she added.She then began to cry on Harry's shoulder. They sat there like that for a few minutes until madam Pomfrey came and shooed Stacy out of the hospital wing.

Harry was in the hospital wing for two more days. At one point Ron and Hermione had come to visit Harry.

"Guess what?!" Ron said angrily as he entered the wing. 

"What?" Harry said groggily. 

"Dumbledore gave those two slimeball's another chance!" Ron yelled.

"What!" Harry asked all of a sudden not feeling sick but angry.

"Yeah! He just said that he was going to keep a better watch on them from now on" Ron said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, well….Dumbledore _has_ been known for giving people second chances" Harry added.

"Damn! I wanted to see Malfoy get expelled!" Ron said.

"Ron!", Hermione scolded. 

"Sorry, I just got to excited" Ron said apologetically.

A few hours later Ron and Hermione left after a long conversation by Harry, who told them everything that happened.

On the second day Harry begged madam Pomfrey to let him go and she finally gave in. On Harry's way to Gryffindor tower Harry heard somebody behind him, "hey Harry I need to talk to you". Harry turned around. It was professor Lupin. 

"Sure, hey I want to thank you for-

"Shhhh… come into the classroom" Lupin said quickly as he led Harry into the Defense against Dark Arts room. 

"So I guess you've heard who came to your rescue Friday night huh?" Lupin said smiling.

"Yeah…well kinda" Harry began. "I was told that a wolf had appeared on the scene, there was a full moon that night too so that could only mean one thing" Harry finished.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the whomping willow when I saw Mr. Malfoy on top of you with a knife in his hand" Lupin said sadly.

"Well….I just wanted to thank you" Harry said sincerely.

"Your welcome Harry" Lupin replied.

Harry began to leave, "And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time somebody decides they want to duel, come tell me first" Lupin said. "I have a few things that I could teach ya" he said with a mischievous smile.

Harry left the classroom and began to make his way to Gryffindor tower. Before he got there though he heard loud fast moving footsteps coming towards him. Harry looked up. Stacy was running a top speed towards Harry with her arms wide open, and her long flowing hair swishing wildly. When she reached Harry she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am so happy to see you!" she shouted.

"I Love You" Harry replied with a grin.

Stacy smiled back and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry pulled her close and embraced her with a kiss.

"I Love You too" she said when they stopped for air.

The next day Harry went back to classes. They went by like normal except for the fact that there were rumors flying everywhere about what happened with Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy was afraid to even look Harry's way, but Harry was glad he didn't have to see his greasy, ugly face. 

But a few weeks later, Malfoy looked fed up. During lunch he approached the Gryffindor table and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked up. Malfoy gave him a threatening stare. Harry stood up and got right in Malfoys face.

"I Loved Her!" Malfoy said angrily.

"No you didn't" Harry said back, "Or else you would of not of done what you have done".

"That doesn't matter!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry began to say something but decided not to. Instead, he reached back and grabbed a bowl of potato salad from the table and dumped the whole bowl on Malfoy's head and left the bowl balancing on Malfoy's odd shaped head.

"You…..You!….." Malfoy studdered angrily.

But Harry didn't hear him. He was already on his way out the door of the great hall with Stacy, hand in hand. 

A/N: So! There's my fanfic. I have worked on it for a few weeks and it is finally finished! I sure hope it is good. I don't know if I liked the ending though. Oh well! I will just have to see what you people out there think about it. So please review! It is only my second fanfic so I would like to see if this one went as well as the first one. There are a few Jaimie's at Fanfiction.net so I have decided that I will always sign my name as ~*Jaimie*~ so you guy's will know that it is me that wrote it! Please Review!


End file.
